


The Littlest Vampire

by f0rever15elf



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Light Angst, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Nearly a year has past since you and Max adopted your daughter Genevieve, and no Halloween is rolling around. The topic of showing your daughter your real faces has you both tense as you ponder what her reaction will be.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader, Max Phillips/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Littlest Vampire

Just under a year has passed since you and Max welcomed the very little and very human baby girl into your family. Genevieve has grown so much in such a short amount of time, her eyes shifting from that pale grey of a newborn to a deep and rich brown that is not too unlike the color of Max’s. Her cheeks are rosy and chubby and her laugh is quite possibly the most musical sound to ever grace your ears. You and Max simply can’t get enough of her, bringing her with you absolutely everywhere, including the office. The rats there quickly learned to stay back after you had mercilessly rendered one limb from limb after simply licking his lips in the direction of her. You would need a new head of HR. 

Max adjusted to life as a dad with such grace, dedicated to be the parent he had so desperately wanted early in his life before he was finally adopted. He soothes her when she cries, feeds her in the wee hours while you get the two or so hours of sleep you need, bathes her and dresses her. More times than you can count, you’ll wander into the living room when you hear her breathing grow steady to find her sound asleep on Max’s chest, his big hands covering most of her back as a content smile stretches across his lips. It’s one of his favorite things in the world, cradling her tiny body to his chest, listening to her little heart beat. He still isn’t too keen on diaper changes, but you really can’t blame him for that one. Heightened vampire senses make it an even more unpleasant experience than it would have been if you were still human. You’ve reminded him several times he can just choose to stop breathing while he tends to her, but the refusal is still adamant. Turns out, Max is far more squeamish than one would think a man who kills people on the regular for food would be.

One of Max’s favorite things to do with Genevieve is, however, dressing her up like a little doll in all manners of adorable baby clothes. He truly spares no expense with her and you honestly think the girl has more clothes than both of you combined. Every time the three of you go out, he insists on stopping by the store to get her something new, and you go along with it. You love the smile it brings to Max’s face, so how could you deny him this? But that also means that when Halloween rolls around, Max is as excited as a kid on Christmas.

“We should take her out to walk around!” he exclaims from his seat on the couch where he is currently feeding your daughter. “We can dress her up!”

“That could be fun. What do you think we should dress her as?” You move to his side from the kitchen, taking a seat on the couch next to him with a couple of blood bags for a snack, handing one to him before taking a drink of your own. You grimace at the taste. B-positive. Yuck. Max snickers at your face, trading you without a moment’s hesitation. “I don’t see how you drink that. It’s so bitter.”

“An acquired taste, doll. An acquired taste. Besides, most of the new hires we get at the office end up being B-positive. You come to enjoy the taste a little bit after being subjected to it for so long. Like licking envelopes.”

You arch your eyebrow at Max. “Baby, no one likes the tastes of envelopes, no matter how many they’ve licked. You’re just bizarre.” He pouts at your retort before looking back to the little on in his arms, swaying gently as she eats. 

Genevieve watches the two of you with her big brown eyes as she suckles greedily at the bottle and for a moment, concern washes over you as you watch her. Max is quick to notice the change in your countenance. He always is. Concerned brown eyes lift to find yours again. “What is it? Your blood bag bad?”

You shake your head before letting out a sigh, reaching out to trace a finger across Gen’s cheek. “Some day, we’ll need to tell her what we are. Some day, we’ll need to show her our real faces. The thought scares me, I don’t want her to hate us or be afraid of us. I don’t know what I’d do if she ever looked at us with fear. I… I think I’d break. I don’t mind other people being afraid of us, but if she ever is….” Your voice trails off as the bleak thoughts of losing your daughter in such a way fill your mind. 

A deep frown tugs at the corners of Max’s lips as he looks from you back to the little girl in his arms. “Maybe we show her on Halloween? We can go as a vampire family. Besides, I read that kids will grow up thinking things are the norm if they see it consistently and don’t know any better. We can show her now and just keep showing her from time to time, and when she’s old enough to understand, we can explain it to her. And it’s not like we’re going to raise her like she’s a vampire. We can still raise her like a human. Human slumber parties and stuff. That’s what girls do, right? Slumber parties?” Your lips perk up just a touch as he does his best to comfort you. That’s your Max, always the problem solver.

“I think that’s a good idea.” You try to keep your voice from wavering, but after fifty years, there is very little you can hide from Max unless he is willfully ignoring things. He shifts little Gen in his hold to cradle her in one arm before reaching out to take your hand.

“It’ll be okay, I promise. We’ll make this work, one way or another. We always do.” He flashes you that confident smile of his before looking back to Gen as she finishes her bottle. It’ll be okay. You wanted to believe him, but the fear still sits like human food in your stomach. 

When Halloween night finally arrives, your anxiety is peaked. You haven’t taken a single breath all day, save what was needed to speak, and if your heart still beat you’re sure you would have had a heart attack by this point. 

Currently, you find yourself sitting on the edge of your bed dressed in the elegant Victorian style gown you would be wearing out soon. Max is in Gen’s nursery changing her into her outfit and you can hear his gentle coos to her as he works, followed by her sweet little giggles. Tonight’s the night. Your first time showing your little girl your true faces, and you’re terrified.

“Let’s go see mama,” you hear Max coo from Gen’s nursery before making his way down the hall to the bedroom, a handsome and confident smile on his face. “Look at our little vampire!” he calls, holding her up proudly. You can’t help the smile that stretches across your face at the sight of her in her little black and white outfit, complete with black and red cape being held on with a big, red crystal. It looks so stereotypically campy and you love it. She also has a black and red lace headband on with a little bat stuck to it and she looks absolutely adorable. Her little hands reach out to you as she babbles in baby coos and raspberries and you take her, cradling her against your warmer than normal chest. You had eaten more than you normally do in an attempt to warm yourself up for her for the walk tonight. 

“Good call on the headband, she looks perfect in it.” Max frowns at the trepidation in your voice, sitting next to you on the bed with his arm around your waist.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetness. We can do this some other time if you don’t feel up to it tonight.” His fingers trace along your side gently as his words pour from his lips as sweet as honey. Gen stuffs her little hand in her mouth, sucking on it as she looks to the two of you and you shake your head as you glance up to him.

“Best to do it now and get it over with, I think.” Max nods hesitantly, his hand at your waist squeezing you gently, reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes. When you open them again, they’re a bright, unnatural yellow. Gen watches you with wide eyes, cooing around the hand still in her mouth. You glance to Max, his eyes matching yours as he nods to continue. You let the morph happen slowly, cheekbones and brow bone becoming more prominent, your skin fading to that sickly looking pallor all undead carry. A reminder that you exist separate from the living, wrapped in the throes of death for all eternity. She’s stopped chewing on her hand now, just watching you and her dad as you both allow your true faces to show for the first time in nearly a year. You’re frozen, the terror of what her reaction may be stretching a few moments out into what feels like forever.

And then her tiny hands move.

She brings them up to touch your cheek, wide eyes darting from you to Max and back to you. You don’t breathe. You can’t bring yourself to as you’re frozen with anticipation. She pats your cheek with a tiny slapping sound paired with a curious coo before that beautiful little smile of hers spreads across her face. Her eyes crinkle as she lets out a delighted laugh, patting your cheek again as she kicks her feet excitedly. Your frozen heart melts at the sight and sound, the fear that mounted over the past near year drifting away on the sounds of her laughter. A sob of relief tears from your throat as you bring her closer to your face, nuzzling against her own. She’s not afraid. She’s not terrified of you or Max. She likes the way your faces look.

Feeling Max’s grip on you tighten again, you lift your face from Gen’s to see him there, not even bothering to wipe the bloody tears from his face as they stream from his eyes. You had been so overwhelmed in your own terror that you hadn’t taken time to consider that Max felt the exact same way. He had put on his persona he usually reserved for work to help keep you calm when all along he had been terrified of the same potential outcome as you. “ _See?”_ he croaks out. “See, I told you everything would be okay.” The relief on his face nearly brings tears to your own eyes, but you bite them back, not wanting to drip blood onto Gen as she continues to smile even at the sight of her dad crying bloody tears. Not a shred of fear can be seen in her. All you can do is nod, not trusting your voice to reply to Max just yet as you tilt your head to kiss his cheek.

After taking several moments to collect yourselves, you finally smile at Max who is still wrapped around you, his fingers of his free hand playing with Gen as you cradle her. “You were right,” you whisper, causing his eyes to glance to you. “I shouldn’t have worried. I’m sorry.”

Max simply shakes his head, tilting it to kiss you quickly before sitting up straight. “I was worried too, it’s okay. But it looks like it was all for nothing, so let’s put it behind us, okay doll?” You nod, the smile on your face more relaxed and genuine than it has been in several days. “Now, it’s my favorite holiday tonight, so why don’t we hit the streets and see what little gremlins we can scare?” The flash of his playful smile has you giggling before he stands, his cape swooshing dramatically behind him.

“Are you going to wash your face first?” You carefully rest Gen on your hip as you stand, using your free hand to smooth the ruffles of your gown.

“I think it adds to the drama, to the flair!” Max grabs his cape, pulling it in front of his face. It earns a laugh from you, and a shake of your head as you move past him out of the bedroom.

“Max Phillips is nothing is not dramatic,” you throw back over your shoulder as you head downstairs. He’s on your heels in a heartbeat, a smug smile on his face.

“Is the drama not what drew you into my thrall?” he purrs in what you can only assume is the Romanian accent he tried to pick up while he was in school there nearly 70 years ago.

The snort that comes from you has Max pouting as he follows you to the door. “Your thrall? As I recall, I threatened to stake you when you tried to impress me with your drama.” You throw him a fang-filled grin as he locks up behind you, stepping out into the night. The light from the full moon casts an eerie glow across your accentuated features, only exacerbated by his grin.

“And that’s how I knew I had to have you. I love a woman who takes charge.” He pats your ass as he passes you, heading down the porch as two kids make to run past you. They stagger when they see your faces, eyes growing wide.

“Remember, one piece each, kids,” you coo to them, your twisted grin revealing your fangs. Max accentuates your reminder with a hiss as he lunges forward slightly. The kids scream as they run up your walk-way, leaving the two of you laughing as you make your way from the yard.

“I could get used to this,” he purrs, falling into step with you as you glide along the sidewalk with unparalleled grace. “What do you think, baby girl? You like Halloween as much as your daddy?” He reaches out to tickle her cheek, earning him that delighted giggle as she grabs on to his finger. Carefully, he pulls away from her, not wanting her to get hurt on the little claws on his fingertips. She continues to babble as you walk along, laughing and giggling as the two of you hiss and growl at children running past you, excited for more sugar than their parents will know what to do with. It’s like a dream how perfect this night has gone, and the smile on your face borders on permanent. 

Eventually, Max asks for Gen, taking her from you to cradle against his shoulder as you wander around, spooking children and adults alike. Eventually, the poor thing begins yawing, dozing against Max’s chest as the moon begins to set lower in the sky. “I think we should head home. She’s had an eventful evening.” You don’t necessarily want the night to end, but you also didn’t want a grumpy baby tomorrow from keeping her out too late. 

“Scaring children is hard work,” Max agrees, nodding with a toothy grin. He takes a moment to tuck his cape around Gen, the cool Fall air causing her to shiver even against the warmer skin of her father. He had made sure to eat plenty as well, and at the moment was silently thankful he took your advice even as his stomach protested being so full. “Such a scary little vampire.”

A grin spreads across your lips as you thread your arm around Max’s. “She takes after her father,” you coo, grinning as lasciviously as your morphed features allow.

Max simply scoffs at you, tossing you that smarmy grin of his. “You should see her mother when she gets angry-ow!” He giggles, staggering just a bit but his hold on Gen never budging as you smack his free arm.

“Careful, Mr. Phillips, or you won’t be getting your Halloween treat when we put her to bed.”

Max growls low in his throat, leaning down to peck your lips before righting himself. “My bad, Mrs. Phillips. I’ll mind just how I use my tongue.” He winks at you with that wink that made your heart pound in your chest when it still beat.

“That a promise?”

“For you, love, always.”


End file.
